christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Broadcasting Network
The Christian Broadcasting Network, or CBN, is a Christian television broadcasting network in the United States. Its headquarters and main studios are in Virginia Beach. Background CBN was founded by televangelist Pat Robertson in 1961 using a religious variety program format that has been successfully used in religious broadcasting ever since. One of the mainstays of the network is The 700 Club, the longest-running program in the variety format. The network's journalistic branch, CBN News, provides news updates to The 700 Club and produces religious news programs such as CBN NewsWatch and Christian World News, and also airs a special hour of prime-time election coverage hosted by Robertson during presidential and mid-term elections in the United States, seen on ABC Family. The hour long talk-show 700 Club Interactive is also seen on ABC Family. CBN also operates online channels on its website, such as the CBN News Channel. CBN manages Operation Blessing, an international relief and missionary effort, and has international programming, producing local programs including Solusi in Indonesia and From Heart to Heart in Thailand; CBN India produces five weekly series. There are versions of The 700 Club aimed at Latin American (Club 700 Hoy) and British audiences (The 700 Club With Paul and Fiona). CBN has broadcast programs in over 70 languages. On April 29, 1977, CBN launched a cable network, CBN Satellite Service. It was later revamped with a mix of both religious and secular programming, and renamed CBN Cable Network. CBN Cable Network was eventually renamed The Family Channel, which was later sold under that name to Fox and was then known as the Fox Family Channel. Fox later sold it to Disney, which renamed it ABC Family. CBN is now a production company for The 700 Club, and the other syndicated shows CBN NewsWatch, Christian World News, 700 Club Interactive, and One Cubed. CBN and Regent University jointly produced the film First Landing. http://firstlandingthemovie.com The current news director is Rob Allman. Some of CBN's programs are also aired on Sky Angel, Trinity Broadcasting Network, Cornerstone Television, FamilyNet, LeSEA Broadcasting and Middle East Television (which was founded and owned by CBN, until sold in the early 2000s to LeSEA), all Evangelical Christian networks. Those secular commercial stations which continue to air The 700 Club in syndication (along with ABC Family) air CBN's yearly telethon in the last week of January. Programs *''The 700 Club'' is a news/magazine television program transmitted daily since 1966—one of the longest runs of any program—with Pat Robertson, Terry Meeuwsen, and Gordon Robertson. Broadcasts information and interviews to an average daily audience of one million viewers, both on cable and through syndication. *''CBN NewsWatch'' is produced by CBN News, is a half-hour daily news program reporting national and international news from a conservative, Christian perspective. Broadcast nationally on several Christian cable and satellite outlets. *''Christian World News'' is a half-hour weekly conservative news program, produced by CBN News. Broadcast nationally on the Trinity Broadcasting Network. *''Club 700 Hoy'' is a half hour Spanish-language weekly television program broadcast throughout Latin America, and in the United States on the US Hispanic network, Azteca America. Produced in a magazine style format. It is a morning show about popular opinion on current issues, and claims to provide answers to life's problems. It presents interviews, informative features, and reality stories about people, places, and music. *''Living the Life'' is an award winning magazine-style talk show for women, with interviews, stories, and information on health, relationships, faith, parenting, home, gardening, cooking and other topics. *''One Cubed USA'' and One Cubed International are programs about youth culture, action sports, and music videos. It claims a mission statement "to reach this generation to express the unconditional love and salvation that God freely offered to everyone in this world. In everything that is One Cubed, we want to bring glory to God, never compromising and never settling, and always striving to be used by Him to the best of our abilities". Personalities *'Pat Robertson', co-host of The 700 Club. *'Terry Meeuwsen', co-host of The 700 Club. *'Gordon Robertson', co-host of The 700 Club and The 700 Club Interactive. *'Kristi Watts', co-host of The 700 Club. *'Lee Webb', anchor of The 700 Club and CBN NewsWatch. *'Wendy Griffith', co-anchor of CBN NewsWatch and Christian World News, and fill-in anchor of The 700 Club. *'George Thomas', co-anchor of Christian World News and CBN News foreign correspondent. *'David Brody', CBN News White House correspondent and host of The Brody File. *'Jennifer Wishon', CBN News Capitol Hill correspondent. *'Dale Hurd', CBN News foreign correspondent. *'Lorie Johnson', CBN News medical correspondent. *'Erick Stakelbeck', CBN News terrorism analyst. *'Heather Sells', CBN News Channel anchor and reporter. *'Mark Martin', CBN News Channel anchor and reporter. *'Charlene Israel', CBN News Channel anchor and reporter. *'Efrem Graham', CBN News Channel anchor and reporter. *'John Waage', CBN News political director. *'Gary Lane', CBN News senior international reporter. See also * TBN External links * Official website * CBN India—CBN's outreach in India * CBN Asia's (Philippines) Official Homepage * CBN Latin America's Official Homepage - In Spanish * CBN Europe's Official Homepage * CBN Indonesia's Official Homepage - In Indonesian * CBN Hong Kong's Official Homepage - In Chinese Category:Media